


Ocean waves

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's a graphic designer living with his sister above her tattoo shop and he just happens to have a massive crush on one of her co-workers.</p><p>Just a plotless after sex fluff fic that I needed to write after Orlando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean waves

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some disgustingly fluffy after all the bad shit with the Orlando massacre so I wrote this as a fluffy fic from a tattoo shop au idea I had where Jason is a graphic designer living with his sister Thalia above her tattoo shop.

Contrary to popular belief, Jason Grace was not a morning person. He found himself squinting up at the popcorn ceiling, sweat pooling uncomfortably in the dip of his collarbone. A sound had woken him: the horrible _CK-CK-CK-CK-CK_ of the rattling AC, which sat pointlessly in the living room’s wide-open window. The black comforter on Thalia’s futon was abandoned around his ankles.

Slowly, he sat up. A glance at the window told him it was still early; the sun hadn’t yet breached their wonderful Brick Wall View. Jason reached up and ran a hand across his face. Then he blinked, a blur of brown having caught his eye.

A familiar body lay next to him, equally bare save for the inky decorations across his back, thighs, and arms. Abruptly the memories from the night before came swimming back, filling Jason’s empty stomach with butterflies: hazy images of wrist kisses; moans so quiet they may as well have been whispers; ghost fingers tracing American-traditional ocean waves. Jason smiled into the palm of his hand.

His eyes found those ocean waves again. They folded across Percy’s forearm like scales before disappearing beneath the pillow under his head. Jason stretched his arm to touch them, shuddering as Percy drew in a waking breath at the contact.

A moment later, Percy’s eyes opened, still shockingly green as ever even when clouded with sleep. He didn’t move, but those eyes did. They flicked around the room: calculating, deciphering, remembering.

They found Jason’s fingers first and then his face.

Percy smiled. Jason’s chest ached. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Jason said.

Percy stared at him for a moment longer, obviously pleased, before closing his eyes again. “Time is it?”

Jason turned toward the TV and blinked and squinted, blinked and squinted, blinked and squinted until the wetness of his eyes cleared his horrible vision enough to see the time on the ancient VHS/DVD player beneath it. “Quarter to ten.”

“Ugh,” Percy mumbled. “I should get up.”

“The shop doesn’t open ‘til one,” Jason said, but he was already thinking of coffee himself. Not to mention Thalia would be awake soon and he didn’t feel hearing her victory chant after seeing him and Percy together.

“Yeah, but I have to shower.” Percy opened his eyes again. They crinkled at the grin stretching across his face. “I got a hot dude’s come in my ass.”

A laugh bubbled out of Jason before he could stop it. The sound only seemed to fuel Percy’s happy mood. With another laugh, Jason found the back of his right shoulder pressed up against his new boyfriend’s bare chest and a pair of strong arms encircling his middle, protective and fond.

Percy placed a chaste kiss against his neck. He mumbled, “You’re really cute with bed hair.”

Jason leaned into the embrace. “Suck up,” he said. 

“Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?” Percy nipped his skin.

Jason pinched him back. “Fight me.”

“I’d rather fuck you instead.”

“Make me coffee first,” Jason said, smiling. “Then we’ll see.”

“Ugh. So demanding.” Percy kissed his neck again and then slid off the futon beside him. “Do you know where my pants are?”

Jason searched the floor before finding a pair of black jeans strewn across the kitchen counter on the other side of the room.

Percy followed his eyes and laughed. “How the fuck?”

“Tequila,” Jason answered. He found his own jeans beneath the coffee table and pulled them on just as he heard the sharp creak of Thalia’s bedroom door opening. He shot a look at Percy, but the other man didn’t appear concerned in the least.

Nor did Thalia.

She emerged from the hallway in sweatpants and a sports bra and, aside from the glance between Jason and Percy in various states of dress and the muttered “gross,” merely stole the brewing pot of coffee from Percy and poured her own mug.

Percy said affectionately, “Asshole.”

Thalia said affectionately, “Chode.”

Percy winked at Jason and Jason smiled back.  Today, he felt, would be a good day.

And it was.


End file.
